Riscontan Union
Geography & Members The Riscontan Union consists of Risconta and 6 puppet states. Risconta (leader) Risconta is made up around the Golf Gulf and the middle of Imiria. Risconta holds president ReverendChuckles, vice president cqmi, and head of weapons _CrazyShark_. Risconta's capital city is Brine, and is the biggest, most modern, and most populous city on the server. Yes Yes takes up the west coast of Forrace. The only man who lives there is picklechips77, head of the colonization department for the Union. Yes' capital city is Maybe. It holds the most advanced kelp farm on the server. The The controls modern day Moscow on the continent of Eurasrica. Nobody lives in The, but it contains a very useful mine. The's capital is Tausey. Eughreign Eughreign is a desolate wasteland off the coast of Lower Eurasrica. It is used as a containment zone for the infamous Eughs. Coastland Coastland is located above Eughreign and holds no citizens. Coastland is planned to be used as a major trade and travel point. Merde Tache Ile Merde Tache Ile (Poop Stain Island) is located where modern day Port Aux Francais would be. It is used as a travel stop for people on the way to Antarctica. It holds the only Prismarine shop in the entire server. Aeriofield Aeriofield is a dedicated government bomb testing zone. It is used very commonly and heavy restrictions apply to entering the country. Wars Risconta is infamously known for their love for war. Every citizen who lives within the union will happily go to war with another country. Their heavy advancement within the game and specialists of war have allowed them to win every battle fought. Operation Break-back This wasn't a battle, but more of a scheme. When the country of Suncapri was established Risconta came to them and stated "If you start a little battle with the Commonwealth, we'll be right behind you, and it'll be worth your while" (ReverendChuckles). Risconta wanted to distinguish who was working with who in the world. This plan was cancelled when Risconta began to have a problem with the D.P.S in the Great Imirian War. The Great Imirian War At one point, this battle was the bloodiest on the server. Risconta has always held a grudge with D.P.S, due to their tendency to show up uninvited. Though this time, they crossed the line commiting 2 terrorist attacks against Risconta and Suncapri. The first took place when D.P.S executives destroyed part of the Transcontinental Railroad connecting Brine, Risconta and Prepolar, Suncapri. This upset both countries, but Suncapri wasn't yet prepared for war and Risconta wasn't as war hungry this early in history. The bullet that broke the man's back was when D.P.S turned up at a meeting between Snakelandia and Risconta, destroying Brine property and griefing. Risconta immediately declared war on D.P.S and Suncapri joined the war siding with Risconta soon after. The Commonwealth sided with D.P.S after hearing about Operation Break-back, and after some convincing and bribery, Snakelandia sided with Risconta and Suncapri. This meant that the entire continent of Imiria was now at war, hence the name. D.P.S read a bible quote on live television wishing citizens well. This offended Risconta (a satanic/atheist nation) causing the war to be delcared a holy war. Risconta forged a bomb titled 'The Antichrist' that obliterated the entire nation of D.P.S in one blow. Risconta claimed D.P.S' land and converted it into a theme park, now called 'TexasWorld'. The Jerk War The server agreed to skip to day on one night, but Snakelandia was taking too long to sleep. Risconta kicked Snakelandia so the day would start, prompting Snakelandia's leader to call Risconta's leader a 'Jerk'. Risconta has become a war hungry nation that will stop at nothing to see blood spill, and they found this a very great way to start a war. Suncapri and Risconta went to Snakelandia's capital, Peanut, and asked Snakelandia to talk, which they refused. Risconta angrily starts to cheat and accidentally burns all of Snakelandia's valuables. A treaty is settled that an outburst like that would never happen again and all would be fine. The Fools War The new nation of New Czech accidentally trespassed on Suncapri territory, so Suncapri instinctively declared war. Being allies, Risconta joins the fight against New Czech. Being a new nation, they leave and refuse to fight which is well justified. In fear of losing a player that easily, Suncapri and Risconta decide to say it was a joke and that they never actually planned on fighting. A treaty was settled that there would be no war if New Czech could give 8 stacks of melon to Suncapri within 5 hours of the treaty being signed. The Species War To date, this war is the longest and bloodiest on the server. On 1/8/2020 President of Risconta, ReverendChuckles joined a VC with President of Suncapri, TheCamera_Man. ReverendChuckles proposed a war against the International Foul- or Chickens. The battle soon begun, with the doctrine signed stating that 'War crimes are legal...' and 'The war will end when the entire population of either side is completely dead...' The first event occured when TheCamera_Man and ReverendChuckles went to discuss a more peaceful end to the war after some regret, "President" Chigen declined the offer and deployed troops in Brine, angering ReverendChuckles, making the Reverend proceed to end Chigen's life. This is when anarchy broke out. Suncapri and Risconta quickly retreated back to Brine where they killed all chickens in sight. This event was known as the 'Brine Massacre'. With over 60 chicken and human casualties. "President" Chigen was displayed above the bed in ReverendChuckle's house, forever remembering the leader. Soon the leader of Yes joined the server to assist with trivial needs in the war. They went back to the city where Chigen once resided with the plan to assassinate General Clucktard, head of the military. After no luck, the group decided to take their prized beacon- until the leader of Yes (picklechips77) broke cover and massacred all the chickens within the town. The beacon was swiftly taken, and the city was burned down into ashes. ReverendChuckles had a plan for protection from the chickens, he would offer Snakelandia the prized beacon of the chicken colony left in ruins in return for protection from the chicken army (as Snakelandia seperated the chickens and Risconta). They planned to leave it out for the President of Snakelandia to come back to until they saw hundreds of chickens at the Snakelandian farm. A new plan was proposed- kill all of the chickens, write an apology note, leave the beacon and two cows. The plan was put into action and TheCamera_Man and ReverendChuckles went back to Brine to search for signs of General Clucktard. Nothing was found, so TheCamera_Man traveled back to Suncapri to search there. ReverendChuckles accidentally stumbles into the Sultan's Gulch and finds a maze with glowstone in it. TheCamera_Man is called and they find their way to General Clucktard's base underneath Brine. They kill him and steal two Knockback 70 sticks. The next plan of action for these countries is to locate the Vice-president and assassinate him. Structures